I wonder if we'll reach the stars in this life
by tiny.sakura
Summary: A sharp intake of breath here, a lingering touch there. A brushing of hands today, a shy smile yesterday... They never spoke of their relationship and no one ever asked. But they had always loved each other. Always. NaruSaku. 500 words or less. Slight AU. Updated frequently.
1. 07-03-02

**Quick note. Chapters are dated by the end of the Fourth War (which I said ended after two years on 01/12/00.) Thus making the next month, January 1st, 01/01/00. And remember! It's day/month/year! I'll let you know of any other important dates too. (: Enjoy!**

* * *

_07/03/02_

Team Seven had just finished their sparring session with their honorary teammate Sai when Sakura laid back onto the grassy floor far off from the destruction that they had all caused. (Well, maybe more damage was thanks to her...)

Slowly but surely, Team Seven left the training grounds after a moment of healing from Sakura. However, she did save one special person for last.

Sakura raised her hand to heal a gash on his cheek and looked at him fondly. This was their hero, but he was so much more to her. Her hand lingered for a few extra seconds after they both knew that the gash had been fully healed.

Sakura smiled softly at the sunshine boy and Naruto smiled brightly at her. She finally released his cheek and stood up, offering a hand to help him stand as well.

This was her Naruto.

And she was his Sakura.

* * *

**I'm gonna puke. This is too cute. But hey! I'm out with a new story! And I know, I should really focus on my other ones but it's just so much easier for me to focus on a story with a limited number of words. . **

**Anywho! Here's a short and sweet NaruSaku story with so much fluff it'll rot your teeth. I currently have 25 chapters planned out but if this becomes popular I can pop out some more. **


	2. 21-10-02

Cursing Kakashi-sensei's terrible soap choice to whatever god is listening, Sakura finished washing her hands in the bathroom. A team BBQ dinner sounded lovely until Naruto thought it would be hilarious to pour a cup of hot sauce into the mix when Sai turned away. _Then_ Sai claimed that he hadn't noticed anything. Dammit! She _knew_ he lied and still ignored it!

Naruto and Sai were going to die tonight if she had anything to say about it. That thought crashed and burned when she noticed two toothbrushes by the sink. It definitely wasn't one of theirs with harshly smashed bristles.

Actually, she only knew one person who...

* * *

The bathroom door slammed open as she rushed towards them. "Kakashi-sensei!" She growled, "when were you gonna tell us you're dating?!"

Naruto perked up from his spot on the couch, "Kaka-sensei... dating?"

Sai seemed interested too.

"Sakura-chan, I-"

"And it's Gai-sensei!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Team shenanigans are what makes the world go round. If you haven't noticed, I moved the dates to the chapter titles. I'm trying to pop one of these out every day, but please don't blame me if it doesn't work out perfectly. . As I said before, I only have 25 chapters perfectly planned out but for every comment, I get (on here _and_ AO3)**** I'll add another chapter to this fic. So we'll see how it goes~! **

**-Tiny.**

**Ps: now there's gonna be 27 chapters. **


	3. Random in ‘01

Haruno Sakura is beyond tired. Her and Ino's new children's mental health clinic just started seeing patients this past week, and it felt amazing, wonderful and so _damn_ fulfilling. With that, multiple surgeries every day, a constantly enlarging mountain of paperwork, revolving client appointments 24/7, it's reasonable she's beyond "regular tired," right?

So with Team Seven (and thank god everyone was safe and home), she'd appreciate it so damn much if they could simply go to the hospital, _where fucking sick and injured people go_ and get looked at there. The blood-covered futons, broken and shattered tableware, dirty kitchen sinks, and muddy footprints were all small things. But would it kill them to at least apologize?

But Naruto...

Sweet, sweet Uzumaki Naruto always made up for it. She missed dinner earlier that day? He'll bring breakfast the next morning. Shattered plates? He'll replace them with ones that matched her set. Hell! If there were dishes left in the sink (which was unfortunately underneath the window they'd sneak in through) he'll make sure he washes them before he leaves.

Yes, Naruto was definitely her favorite.

Always has been, actually.

* * *

**Day three y'all! I'm out here wildin'! Soooo glad I gave up the 150-word count. I'm awful at keeping those, aren't I? There is, however, a 500-word cap limit so I don't go overboard and give you lots of content one chapter and then put up barely anything the next one. Keep that in mind!**

**-Tiny**


	4. 16-08-02

She wants to curse today. She wants to throw today away and restart it tomorrow. But she can't, she can't go back in time to save him...

She could have saved him.

She _could_ have.

Except... she was already in another surgery with a near-dead ANBU and he's "just a civilian boy" who'd come in for flu-like symptoms yesterday. She hadn't checked him, but they had experienced medics, so why did this have to happen? And this "just a civilian boy" nonsense? What kind of bullshit was that? Dammit! If only Shizune hadn't been off on her honeymoon with Genma... But she couldn't fault her for her much needed break.

It hasn't even been two years since the end of the war. She'd thought she'd gotten over kids dying young...

* * *

Her office door closes with a soft click when tears start streaming down her face. But the silver-framed photo on her desk keeps her from losing it. Just a small, fuzzy and unfocused picture of her and Naruto jumping for joy when he had finally gotten his prosthetic arm attached.

She kissed his cheek that day.

And they both loved it.

* * *

**Ouch. I kicked myself straight in the feels. Also! Updates every day are coming along great!**

**-Tiny**


	5. 21-11-03

Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's beloved hero, can't keep quiet enough to save his life, also a reason why he couldn't ever get the jump on anyone when _stealth was key_. So when he bounds into Sakura's office and finds her asleep, hunched over paperwork, he's baffled, to say the least. Turning to check the analog clock above her office window, he knows it's definitely dinner time.

But as Naruto looks at her sleeping, peaceful face he can't help but smile and not want to disturb her. However, being Konoha's Knight in Shining Armour, he picks her up gently and carries her bridal style home and shunshins her into her bedroom.

He's careful about removing her shoes before placing her on the bed and he's mindful that Sakura hates wearing her hospital uniform underneath the sheets. Something about it being... dirty... was that it? Ahh, he doesn't remember anyway.

Alas, our knight places a few warm blankets over our sleeping princess when he hears her murmur something softly.

He smiles knowingly, it may not be meant the way he wants it but...

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

_Love._

She smiles unconsciously as he leaves her room and closes her door.

* * *

**I have this tag over on AO3 called "fluff so sweet it'll rot your teeth" and it still 100% applies.**


	6. 16-07-01

When summer hit Konoha a year after the war had finished, it came with humidity that tired its citizens and dragged on and on. But on this warm July night, there was a wonderful breeze flowing through the village and it happened to be a perfect night to stargaze. So when Naruto asked Sakura to follow him out onto her apartment rooftop, there was no hesitation in agreeing.

After laying in silence for an hour, she looked out of the corner of her eyes towards his calm profile, "are you happy you finally got all that you wanted?"

His brilliant blue eyes met hers, ignoring the world around them, "I'm still not Hokage yet, Sakura-chan." They both knew that this period of time was just the village buying him time to enjoy his twenties. (And maybe mature a little bit more.)

She smirked at the obvious tease, "no, but everyone looks up to you now." Emerald orbs traced a shooting star before them.

"Yeah, I've got attention now..." he trailed off.

Sakura turned her attention back towards him, acknowledging his words and urging him to continue with where he was going.

"I've got lots of love and adoration from around the Five Nations but," he took a calming breath. "I don't have love from someone who's most close to me."

Sakura openly scoffed at his worries, "anyone who didn't love you would be a fool." She shook her head and propped herself up on her right elbow and twisted her upper body to face him fully. "Everyone loves you, Naruto."

He grimaced, "Yeah, but-"

She cut him off, "But nothing. _Everyone_ loves you."

He pinched his lips together in frustration, he really didn't want to be so forward about this. Yet, he turned towards her all the same, "Sakura-chan, I..." He couldn't say it, dammit! He cursed the butterflies in his stomach sometimes.

"I would give my own life if I had to, just to save you," she looked at him with such soft eyes that he flushed heavily. "We all love you, Naruto."

He sported a small smile at her words, he knew she had a hard time expressing her feelings as well. He knew for damn sure that she was over Sasuke, and he also knew that she turned down dates from anyone, just as he did.

"You're special to so many people, Naruto," she spoke softly. She laid down and rested her head on her arm, just like he was doing with his arm. "You mean everything to us." She laid her free hand on top of his own. "You mean everything to me," she whispered.

He knew she loved him, and she knew that he loved her back.

They were just two stupid idiots in love.

* * *

**Yuuuuup, this came out much longer than I had originally planned it to be. Thank goodness I made the chapters 500 words or less! Remember, more comments mean more chapters! AND IM SORRY I FAILED YALL. ITS THE HOLIDAYS AND I TOOK A HOLIDAY MYSELF. T-T**

**-Tiny**


	7. 09-04-01

Shizune came into work bouncing and giggling one morning in early March, making Sakura giggle in happiness along with her. When asked what happened to the older sister figure, Shizune shouted that she was getting married! The two doctors jumped in a circle hugging each other tightly.

"I'm so happy for you and Genma, Shizune-nee!" Sakura shouted happily.

"I'm so happy too, Sakura-chan," Shizune was at an all time high. "I really hope you find someone too," Shizune told her.

Sakura blushed at the thought of getting married. She only ever hung around Naruto, but could she see herself getting married to anyone? No, probably not. Even though she maybe, a little, just a tiny bit be in love with Naruto she knew that she couldn't—wouldn't be good enough for him.

Okay, maybe she loved him a lot... but that still didn't change the fact that she didn't deserve him.

xoxo

Later on that month, Sakura was running over ideas for Shizune's wedding in her kitchen when Naruto decided to step by for a visit with his favorite girl.

After watching her flip through some pages of a bridal magazine Naruto finally made up his mind if he wanted to ask her the question running through his mind or not, "do you ever think about getting married Sakura-chan?"

He asked his question so nonchalantly that Sakura's breathing hitched for a second, _did he really just ask her that_? "I guess if the right guy asks," she responded. He better damn well not ask her such silly questions for the rest of the day, shannaro!

Naruto smirked, hand over his mouth, still looking at the crown of Sakura's head while her face was burried in between the pages of the same bridal magazine. 'The right guy,' huh? "I've only ever seen one person that way," his smirk widened but he hid it with a mischievous smile.

He did, however, absolutely love the blush that adorned the rosette's cheeks. Yeah, he could definitely get used to teasing her like this.


End file.
